tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Country Mew Mews
Country Mew Mews is a new and fun/creative Mew Series Princess Mew came up with during her boredom time. There are 11 main Mew characters, each based on a certain God from a certain mythology ethnicity. Plot This is a story about Mews from different countries who come together and work as a team. They travel from country to country to look for new Mews and to fight off rogue aliens and Chimeras. Characters Mew Mews Set Ume/Mew Plum (梅をセット Set Ume) Set is the main protagonist and leader of the team. She's a cheerful yet nasty piece of work. In fact he loves nothing more than creating mayhem. She adores to make havoc and chaos for others around her, always wanting to destroy stuff of others and make their lives terrible. Set is named after Set, the God of Chaos from Ancient Egypt. She transforms into Mew Plum and is infused with the DNA of the Pygmy Hippopotamus. Anubis Ninjin/Mew Carrot (アナビス・ニンジン Anubis Ninjin) Anubis is the second Mew Mew to appear. Unlike Set, Anubis is the more friendly and relaxed girl who strongly dislikes Set's mischievous personality. She is usually stopping Set from doing something stupid that would get them into trouble, acts as her guardian when she does it despite not being much older than her. Anubis is named after Anubis, the God of the Dead/Funerals from Ancient Egypt. She transforms into Mew Carrot and is infused with the DNA of the Bush Dog. Thor Kuri/Mew Chestnut (ソールクーリ Thor Kuri) Thor is the third Mew Mew to appear. She's a smart and mature young lady with an IQ over 200, making her the brains of the group. Thor never turns down anyone who needs help with something, since a lot of people always ask her for help when they need it, since she's pretty popular at her school. Thor is named after Thor, the God of War & Thunder from Scandinavia. She transforms into Mew Kuri and is infusded with the DNA of the Nelson's Antelope Squirrel. Loki Dango/Mew Dango (ロキダンゴ Loki Dango) Loki is the fourth Mew Mew to appear. She's just like Set but not as bad as she is when it comes to being mischievous. Younger sister to Thor though not by blood. Always together with Thor and Baldr. Loki is named after Loki, the God of Trikster/Fire from Scandinavia. She transforms into Mew Dango and is infused with the DNA of the Japanese Dormouse. Baldur Ichigo/Mew Strawberry (バルドール一族 Baldur Ichigo) Baldur is the fifth Mew Mew to appear. She's a quiet but mature and silent young lady, whom is always with either Loki or Thor. Has a hard time talking to guys, so she tends to "hide" when she talks to one. Baldur is named after Baldur, the God of Light / Destruction from Scandinavia. She's transforms into Mew Strawberry and is infused with the DNA of the Amur Leopard. Hades Gurēpu/Mew Grape (ハデスグレプ Hades Gurēpu) Hades is the sixth Mew Mew to appear. A quiet but also emo-like young lady who doesn't like to really get near others or she might 'hurt or curse them' and doesn't really want to hurt anyone. Hades is named after Hades, God of Death / Underworld in Greek. She's transforms into Mew Grape and is infused with the DNA of the Giant panda. Arachne Kyandī/Mew Candy (アラエンヌキディン Arachne Kyandī) Arachne is the seventh Mew Mew to appear. She is always to herself and barely talks to others, even though she knows how to, she rather not. Has a hard time understand others though due to their personalities. Arachne is named after Arachne, a Spider Goddess from Greek. She's transforms into Mew Candy and is infused with the DNA of the Sea Lion. Dionysus Wain/Mew Wine (ディオニュソスワイン Dionysus Wain) Dionysus is the eighth Mew Mew to appear. TBA/Continued Later. She's transforms into Mew Wine and is infused with the DNA of the Green Turtle. Susanoo Ringo/Mew Apple (スサノウリンゴ Susanoo Ringo) Susanoo is the ninth Mew Mew to appear. TBA/Continued Later. She's transforms into Mew Apple and is infused with the DNA of the Blue Whale. Benten Kurēpu/Mew Crepe (ベンテンクルプ Benten Kurēpu) Benten is the tenth Mew Mew to appear. TBA/Continued Later. She's transforms into Mew Crepe and is infused with the DNA of the Yucatán Black Howler Monkey. Yakushi Rāmen/Mew Ramen (ヤクシ・ラーマン Yakushi Rāmen) Yakushi is the eleventh and final Mew Mew to appear. TBA/Continued Later. She's transforms into Mew Ramen and is infused with the DNA of the White-backed Vulture. Aliens Mnevis (Kanji Unknown Mnevis) One of the aliens sent to Earth to fight the Mew Mews. He's an alien that replies on a pair of bull horn daggers to fight with. Magni (マグニ Magni) The second alien to come to Earth, they fight him in the North Germanic Country. He relies on a hammer to fight with. Eros (エロス Eros) The third alien to come to Earth, they fight him in the Greece Country. He relies on a bow and arrow to fight with. Izanagi (イザナギ Izanagi) The fourth alien to come to Earth, they fight him in Chiba, Japan. He relies on a sword to fight with. Major Characters Gin Mori The creator of the Country Mew Mew project. Supporting Characters TBA Locations Suna Academy Suna Academy is a private school primarily attended by rich or very talented students, it's located in Egypt. Set Ume and Anubis Ninjin attend this school. Daia High school Daia High School is a school located somewhere in a North Germanic Country. Thor Kuri, Loki Dango and Baldur Ichigo attend this school. Hinata High school Hinata High School is a school located Greece. Hades Gurēpu, Arachne Kyandī and Dionysus Wain attend this school. Ritsi Junior High Ritsi Junior High is a school located in Chiba, Japan. Susanoo Ringo, Benten Kurēpu and Yakushi Rāmen attend this school. Trivia * This new Mew Series was created cause I was bored and was inspired by the Gods of different mythologies so I decided to do it. * This one will probably be a little slower then the rest I have almost finished all of the characters for since this one has 11 main characters. * The Aliens, Major Characters and Supporting Characters are still in development as in I still need to come up with them. * This will probably be my last one for now until I finish my other ones I'm working on Characters, also currently looking for someone to maybe do group picture of my Mews Mews once I get them done and posted? * Will update with the new characters on the TBA ones and add them to the school list once I figure them out and such. Gallery Food Dango.jpg|Dango Strawberry.jpg|Strawberry Grapes.jpg|Grapes Pink Candy.jpg|Pink Candy Purple Wine.jpg|Purple Wine Apples.jpg|Apple Chocolate Crepe.jpg|Chocolate Crepe Gyoza Ramen.jpg|Gyoza Ramen Animals DNA Japanese Dormouse.jpg|Japanese Dormouse Amur Leopard.jpg|Amur Leopard 2 Giant panda.jpg|Giant Panda Sea Lion.jpg|Sea Lion Green Seaturtle.jpg|Green Turtle Blue Whale.jpg|Blue Whale Yucatán Black Howler Monkey.jpg|Yucatán Black Howler Monkey White-backed Vulture.jpg|White-backed Vulture Category:Princess Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Country Mew Mews Category:AUs